Stark's Video Blog
by xxBluebellxx
Summary: Tony Stark has found a new form of entertainment. Video blogging. Join him as he explores the floors of his Tower, searching for people to torment, embarrass and tease. In other words, the Avengers. All caught on camera. He's asking for your help, so will you? ((Interactive Story. None-Scripted. Fully written.)) Rated T: For language and usage of substances.


_**Hello! The name is Bluebell! I am friends with the writer behind the Rukia141 account, and she helped me get started! I thought this would be fun for all of us to enjoy, so I decided to do this interaction story for everyone who would like to join. This is a Marvel thing, obviously. I just hope some of you would care to join. :) This isn't just my writing. How do I explain this? I am a part of a role-playing group on Twitter, where we each have accounts of certain characters and just role-play. I'm a role-player. :) I role-play as Clint Barton. XD Any who! Your questions will be answered by the talented people who play such characters! For example, questions for Clint, I will answer, questions for Darcy, my friend Leah will answer, because she role-plays as Darcy. Get it? Good! Don't be shy, ask questions! This will not be script written. The questions will be incorporated into the story. Cool! Let's start!**_

* * *

_**The Initiative**_

A muffled voice broke through the silence, followed by the sound of something similar to rushing water. More noise. Incoherent. Sudden movements, followed by the sound of tapping.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"He...l..o?"

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

There was a rustling sound, as well as that of static. "...JA...IS."

_BAM!_

_"Initiating program. Good afternoon, Mr. Stark."_

Stark tapped the screen as the blinking light shined brightly, letting Stark know that he was streaming live. "Lost you there for a second JARVIS. But I solved it." He nodded, sniffing as he leaned back in his chair.

_"By hitting me with a wrench, sir?"_

"You're welcome. Now. Back to business." Snapping his fingers, Stark twirled in his chair once, before he leaned into the screen. "Finally? Live streaming? Alright, to those of you who do not know me..."

Stark leaned further into the screen in a dramatic fashion. "What is wrong with you? Step away from the screen. Go. Let someone else have at it while I'm here. Invading your screens and networks."

He then wiggled the camera, as if to reference something. "I wasn't able to do this without JARVIS, so, after some technical difficulties, here I am." Raising his hands up in a cocky fashion, he smirked. "Tony Stark. The guy with the tower. So, I bet you're wondering why I decided to release this live stream of myself to you, the public. Well..."

Stark sighed as he leaned back in his seat, zooming out in order to give anyone who was watching a good view of his lab. Or. What was left of it. It was half empty, full projects that were only half finished. It seemed like he was rebuilding many things, things he had once lost but wished to regain. "I'm bored..." With a shrug, he popped a Skittle in his mouth. "Easy. Entertain me."

After a few seconds, he raised a hand. "How? Like this. Look here." He reached out and shuffled the camera, turning it so that he was recording another screen; that one held many clips and pictures of his fellow teammates. Rogers, Banner, Romanoff, Barton, Thor, and of himself. Already having their names well known for the incidents of New York and of what happened with Stark in Florida, the Man of Iron found it simple to start a new project.

Clearing his throat in a commanding manner, Stark added silence in order to capture the full effect of the situation. "Questions. Interviews. I'm going to be hosting a video blog, going about the Tower and talking to my sidekicks." Scratching his nose as if it were not that big of a deal, Stark waved his hand and the images changed. "I'll ask them your questions, and they will respond. Make them interesting if you want."

The new images were that of SHIELD agents, but as well as others the Avengers have discovered in the two years after New York. Clapping his hands once, Stark held his hands out. "Behold. This is the world today, but none as great as me, obviously. See, I'm going to host a lot of things in the Tower. Interviews, parties, meetings. All in video. But this is the catch..."

Fully turning back to the camera, making it face Stark once more, he smirked. "They won't know they're being recorded. So, a little like "Big Brother." Except, my way." Raising his legs and setting them on the lab table, Stark placed his hands behind his head.

"Long story short. You have a week or so to submit any question. Let's start easy. Ask me anything. Whatever you want to know, I'll answer you. But like I said, you have a week. After my interview, I will tell you of what I'll be doing next." Stark placed his index finger over his lips. "Don't forget, this is our secret. JARVIS?"

_"Yes, sir. One week will be given for questions to be submitted. Special announcements will be held by Mr. Stark. Purposely offending comments will be ignored. I repeat, one week will be given."_

"You heard him. One week, unless I get caught up in something." Stark tapped his fingers on the table for a few seconds, before he shrugged once more. "Well, that's it for now. This week will be all about me. So you if you have any questions, ask. Oh, and questions about Pepper, too. You can ask her." Stark nodded.

Fiddling with the camera, he zoomed it to his face. "Now, don't disappoint me. Don't cry for me, alright? Good. Now make like a Rogers and get lost."

* * *

_**You know what to do! Ask Stark questions, and have some questions ready for Pepper, too! This is a story, but full of interactions for readers to get to talk and hang out with their favorite Marvel characters! If you wanna join, just ask your questions! This is meant to be a fun thing, so rude people will be ignored. Yes. Heh. Just leave your question in a review, or a message! Hope to hear from you, soon!**_


End file.
